


Demon Form

by THEdevilFOREVER



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEdevilFOREVER/pseuds/THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Black Butler II' so minor SPOILER if you have not finished series, the rest is my imagination. <br/>Ciel wants to now how he'll look and why the hell it resembles a cat! Fluff (SebasXCiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Form

Ciel Phantomhive was a demon, one of the youngest demons to live and the reason for his survival was down to his most faithful butler Sebastian Michaelis though he was no longer his butler but his mentor on how to live as a demon and how to take the souls of others. Years had passed them by and many events had taken place but never had the two relaxed for different and similar reasons. Many years had passed and the world, along with its people, had changed a great deal. The year they currently live in is 2011 and their lives had become quieter as the people had began to forget of demons existents, but their were still the faint few who would summon them and later give up their soul to them. The technology confused them but they were able to learn with the times and nothing surprised them any more.

Ciel and Sebastian currently found themselves on a hill sitting under the moonlight gazing up at the stars enjoying the much needed peace. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian for he still hadn’t gotten used to his natural form, Sebastian had retained his human face and body structure but he had decided to save some of his power by allowing his twisty horns to be on show and his black tail, which spiked at the end, to lay behind him. Sebastian still refused to show Ciel his full true form which only served to make Ciel wish to see it more. Sebastian noticed him staring and looked down to his master with a smile, Ciel looked away blushing, embarrassed to be court staring.

Ciel thought about his demon form because he didn’t have one yet as he was so young in demon years or at least that’s what Sebastian said, but he was starting to gain some features that indicate as to what he’ll look like, he still didn’t now how to hide them yet so they were always on show unless Sebastian lent him his power and covered them for him with a spell. There was nothing scary like he wanted, he’d grown pointed ears that resembled a cat out the top of his head in place of his human ears, plus his teeth had started to sharpen into fangs.  He’d also grown a small, black, fluffy tail that was about the length of his thigh; he hated how much he resembled a cat and hoped that wasn’t going to be his animal, he truly hated cats.

Ciel was looking to his legs when a hand gentle caressed one of his ears he jumped away from the hand and glared daggers to Sebastian with a small flush painting his face, “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing Sebastian?!” Sebastian look to Ciel with an innocent look on his face, “Forgive me Ciel I just had to see is they truly were as fluffy as they look. The answer is yes and by your reaction I’ll take it there sensitive too, hmm so adorable.” Ciel looked at Sebastian and slowly scuttled away, “One I’m not cute and two why the hell do you think you can do that without asking first?” Sebastian looked straight at Ciel with a serious face and said “Well I see us less like master and butler, but more like hateful friends should I say? Well whatever the title is I believe it’s time we acted less formal with each other and before you object you do feel the same way deep down as you’ve allowed me to call you Ciel for 5 years now.”

Ciel’s eyes widened _‘Friends? He wants us to be friends? After everything we’ve been through, well he was always there for me but surly that was due to the contract. Then again he has been teaching me how to survive as a demon when he could have left me for dead, do I want to be his friend?’_ Ciel’s mind raced tiring to figure out what Sebastian was saying and if it was true, he couldn’t make up his mind. As Ciel worked his mind over this new information Sebastian moved closure to Ciel placing his hand once again on Ciel’s head to gentle stroke the cat like ears, abruptly pulling Ciel from his thoughts to stare up at Sebastian whose face was alight with a faint blush that shows every time he’s with a cat. “You’re not running this time Ciel?”

Ciel sat there a flush once again playing on his face but he didn’t feel the need to run it wasn’t like he hated the touch, but he new he shouldn’t get to used to it for that’s a line he can’t ever cross. “I guess we can be...friends and this isn’t that bad for a rare occasion. Don’t get too used to it though only this once because of how much you’ve helped me got it?” Sebastian looked down at Ciel slightly surprised he wasn’t slapped and that Ciel had said he didn’t mind being friends. He smiled knowing he could do this, Sebastian moved to sit behind Ciel and picked him up and moved him to sit in his lap. “Sebastian what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ciel didn’t move to get off but did return to glaring daggers, “You said it was fine to do this tonight didn’t you? This just makes it easier Ciel.”

Ciel wasn’t pleased but when the hand retuned to his ears he relented and relaxed into Sebastian’s chest and lifted his head to stare at the stars. As he relaxed Ciel started to drift off to sleep on Sebastian’s lap, Sebastian looked down into the sleeping face of Ciel with a kindness in his eyes that he kept only for these moments, “Oh Ciel if only you understood I want to be so much more than a mere friend, but I can’t force you so I’ll take whatever I’m given.” Sebastian leaned down and placed a small, sweet kiss on Ciel’s head and slowly lay down onto his back taking Ciel with him and with the boy demon asleep on his chest Sebastian too drifted of in to a dream less sleep. There the two stayed until dawn rose and a new day started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave reviews on this story. XD  
> Also check out ‘Sweet Kiss’ and ‘Unseen Face’ both are just cute lill fluffs of Sebastian and Ciel.


End file.
